The inventive concept relates to security technology, and more particularly, to a physically unclonable function (PUF) circuit.
According to the recent rapid progress in wired and wireless communication technology and smart devices-related technology, demand for establishment of security systems that allow safe usage of the technology is also increasing. Accordingly, security technology having a PUF is gaining attention. A PUF circuit refers to a circuit which is implemented in a semiconductor chip and which creates unpredictable random digital values using process deviation generated during a manufacturing process. By creating a key using a PUF circuit, duplication of an essential key such as an authentication key stored in a security device may be fundamentally prevented.